


Don't Go Home Alone Tonight

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Jyn Erso wakes up next to Cassian Andor after a night at the bar where they were both trying to forget their exs.  Originally they just didn't want to go home alone that night.  But when they find themselves still together in the light of morning, will they decide they want more?





	Don't Go Home Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney
> 
> find me on tumblr: nytemere.tumblr.com
> 
> I just couldn't resist another blasted AU

She awoke to the feeling of an arm wrapped firmly around her waist, gently pinning her to the side of a warm body. The cotton sheets felt smooth against her skin. She could tell even through her eyelids that light was filtering in from a nearby window.

Slowly, Jyn Erso opened her eyes and took in the scene around her.

She lay in an unfamiliar bedroom, the warm of the man she'd met at the bar last night pressed against her body. The walls were painted a calming shade of green, though the bedroom was sparsely decorated. She saw two nightstands, a mahogany dresser, a half open closet door, and another door leading to the master bath. A trail of clothing, both hers and his, trailed from the hall to the bed.

Her eyes turned to the bedside table, where she saw the glowing red numbers 08:34 glaring back at her.

She should try and slide out of bed without him noticing, hurriedly dress in her clothes from last night, and call a cab home. 

She should be mortified that she'd had a one night stand.

But thinking back on the night before, when she and Cassian (she remembered his name, but then she'd met him before, a friend of her brother's), had spent the night doing shots at the bar, comparing notes on shitty ex's, and actually enjoying each other's company, she found herself smothering her automatic response to rush out of the house before Cassian woke up.

Neither of them had wanted to go home alone the night before.

Originally, she'd gone out with Bodhi, her brother insisting she'd spent enough nights staying home because of her ex Clifton. They'd run into Cassian and Luke. Somehow Cassian and she started talking about ex's, as Luke had evidently dragged Cassian out with a very similar mission to Bodhi's.

She recalled her second drink, the first toast she'd given.

"To getting over ex's."

"To enjoying nights without them" Cassian had agreed, clinking shot glasses with her before downing whiskey.

At least it had been whiskey and not tequila.

"You too?" Jyn had asked.

Cassian nodded, a faint grimace passing over his lips. "She decided that I wasn't," and here he made finger quotes, "Exciting enough."

Jyn snorted. "Mine decided to cheat on me with his secretary." She eyed her now bare left ring finger. "Asshole."

"The worst kind of asshole," Cassian agreed.

She eyed him speculatively. "From what Bodhi says, you aren't boring. Maybe work too hard, but not boring. Don't you teach classes at the University."

"History," Cassian replied, regarding his empty shot glass and then her.

"History isn't boring," Jyn informed him. "It's far more fascinating than people give it credit for."

Somehow they'd moved past shots and into beer, then, buzzed but not really drunk, they'd noticed how late it was, and Jyn had reluctantly said it was probably time to go home.

And Cassian surprised them both by asking if she wanted to go home with him, because he didn't really feel like going home alone.

So they'd called a cab and ended up back at Cassian's place.

The rest of the night was a pleasant series of images, culminating in her waking up, naked, in Cassian's arms.

"Mm, Jyn, you're thinking too hard," Cassian murmured in her ear, his hand skimming along her bare skin. "Thinking of going?"

"Considering it," Jyn replied in a tone that said she really wasn't.

"You're single, I'm single, and last night was rather pleasant," Cassian replied, beginning to kiss along her neck, lifting her long, dark hair out of the way so he could.

This is madness, she told herself, but she couldn't resist rolling over in his arms and pressing her lips back against his.

All thoughts of leaving right now were chased away by his pleasant touch, and Jyn let herself give into the desire to stay.

~~

Hours later, Jyn sat at the island in Cassian's kitchen, her fingers curled around a hot cup of coffee as she watched him making omelettes for the two of them. She wore little more than her underwear, and Cassian's button down from the night before.

Cassian hummed as he cooked, glancing up occasionally at Jyn as she sipped her coffee, seemingly content to pass the time with her in companionable silence. He smiled as he watched her dark hair fall over her shoulder, one strand hanging over her left eye before she pushed it aside, and he took in that lovely, emerald green look of hers.

"This isn't something I'd normally do," Cassian found himself saying as he slid omelettes onto plates and passed one plate to her.

Jyn smiled almost shyly over her coffee cup, taking another sip before she accepted the plate. "Neither do I," she admitted. "I'm on the pill though, if you're worried about that, and we used protection." She sighed. "Haven't really dated much in the past few months." She shrugged. "Buried myself in work at the museum, found excuses to work late hours."

"That's why I wasn't really worried," Cassian said. "I've found excuses not to come home myself, taking on research projects, offering tutoring. But even that won't last forever." He joined her on the other bar stool at the island, eating his breakfast as they both considered the implications on the night before.

"Last night was...nice," Jyn said at last, lifting her eyes again to meet his.

"It was," Cassian agreed. He met her gaze, and neither of them seemed quite ready to voice their thoughts, waiting for the other two do so.

"Maybe we-"

"I was wondering if-"

They both stopped, and exchanged amused smiles.

"This, is nice," Jyn said, gesturing to breakfast. "Maybe you'd be interested in...doing something like this again sometime?"

Cassian couldn't help but smile. "Something like what, drinking and going home together, or a bit more than that?"

Jyn gave him a faintly annoyed look. "You know what I mean. Doing something together, like a date or something." Her brow creased. "Luke took you out last night, didn't he?"

"He did," Cassian said, something buzzing in his brain. "Said we'd meet another friend there, then you and Bodhi..."

Jyn didn't know whether to laugh or be mad at her brother. "They meant to set us up, didn't they?"

Cassian tilted his head, thoughtful. "I believe you may be right." His gaze trailed from her eyes and down her body, then back to her green gaze. "While it might have annoyed me last night, this morning I don't know if I am.."

Jyn couldn't fight her smile. "I want to be annoyed...but I'm not."

"So.."Cassian said. "Maybe we could, try an actual date, rather than a night of drinking."

If Jyn's answering smile made his heart beat a little faster, well, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "I think we should."


End file.
